


A Series of Smutember Stories

by HariWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, smutember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariWrites/pseuds/HariWrites
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug based drabbles for Smutember. Each prompt and pairing will be detailed in the chapter title. Most chapters will be stand-alone unless stated in the notes. Enjoy ;)





	A Series of Smutember Stories

“Are you working all night, babe?”

Nino had one more set to DJ before he could leave. After working in the club, though, he’d be too wired to sleep and he was hoping he could stop by Marinette’s on the way home. She usually worked late into the night and was often grateful for the interruption.

“Well, I’m working on something right now, but I’m nearly done. Do you want to come over after work?” She asks.

“If it’s not too late?”

“This design has got me a little worked up, I’ll still be awake.”

“Worked up? Are you okay?” Nino knew how taxing some of her university modules were and how stressed Marinette got over them. Now that she was in her final year, the coursework was increasingly demanding.

“Yeah, not that kind of worked up,” she sighed. “I’ll send you a photo.”

He was approaching the DJ booth when the photo was delivered to his phone. He expected to see complicated ruffles or some garment made from ultra detailed fabric that wouldn’t line up, so what he did see took his breath away. Marinette was wearing blue and dark grey lingerie, held together with thin orange ribbon as she stood in front of a full-length mirror. The fine mesh fabric was see-thru enough that Nino could see almost everything.

“Wow.” He choked. “Why are you worked up? You look amazing.”

She sounded coy. “Oh, I keep thinking of you. Also, some design issues…”

He had to ask. “Design issues?”

“Yeah. I’m going to need you to take a closer look when you get here. Hurry home.” She hung up.

And that was all he could think about for his entire set. He practically ran to Marinette’s place as soon as he was finished.

She answered the door in jeans, t-shirt and a smirk. She didn’t mention the photo or their conversation. He could see the strap of the bra poking out her neckline and guessed she was going to make him wait for his private fashion show. As she sashayed wordlessly away from the door, Nino grinned.

“How was work?” She asked.

She took two glasses from the cupboard as Nino fetched a bottle of wine from the fridge. He poured each of them a drink before he answered her.

“It was fine. I was a little distracted during my last set, though.” He looked up at her just as a mischievous expression crossed her face.

“Oh?” One eyebrow arched.

“Hmmm,” Nino took a long drink, delaying the moment. “Someone sent me a photo of the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen and I couldn’t get her off my mind.”

“Really? What did she look like?”

“A little like you, but she was wearing less.” He gazed over the rim of his glass.

Marinette pulled her t-shirt over her head in one smooth movement and tossed it to one side. The blue of her bra matched the t-shirt he DJed in, the orange was the same as his favourite headphones. Now he got what she meant when she said she kept thinking of him; she’d designed it with him in mind.

“More like this?” She asked, running her fingers across her collarbone.

He shook his head and she shrugged and ran her hands down her body towards her waist. Time stood still as she unzipped her jeans. When she finally slid the denim down her smooth legs, Nino could hardly think straight.

“You’re ringing a bell now,” he smiled. “Ah, yes. I believe you needed me to take a closer look?”

She bit her lip and looked up at him through long eyelashes. “Do you think you could?”

He moved closer and regarded the lingerie, trying to ignore the sound of blood throbbing in his ears. The stitching was her usual high standard and it fit her perfectly. Standing this close, he could see the goosebumps on her skin—he wasn’t the only one who was anticipating what came next. He ran his finger along one of the ribbons until he reached a neat bow.

“What would happen if I pulled this?” He gave it a light tug as he asked.

She leaned into his chest, looked up at him and whispered, “That’s my design issue. If you pull the ribbon, it all comes off.”

Nino gulped. “I see what got you so worked up, but I should be honest; I fail to see the problem.”

He continued to toy with the ribbon as her she teased him some more, brushing her lips over his, never fully connecting with him. Each time she came tantalisingly close to kissing him, he'd lean in only for her to move away. He was ready to give in and beg for her touch when she finally kissed him. Warm soft lips met his, parting to give way to hot, wet tongues that searched each other's mouths hungrily. Her hands went under his t-shirt and she ran her nails up his back. He arched into her. As their kiss deepened, he pulled the ribbon until her bra was only held on by the contact between their bodies.

Still kissing, Nino scooped Marinette up to carry her to the bedroom and it fell unnoticed to the floor where it remained all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Head over to Tumblr for more [Smutember](https://smutember.tumblr.com/)


End file.
